clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Age of Elgardt
History of Elgardt Chapter 1 - Recorded by Alléndo Murisarious – Chief Scribe of The Order of Light. With excepts from “The Book of Alphamus” Birth of a World “It began with a Song. The Song was the sound of a million voices, singing in perfect harmony. All things were contained in The Song, and it was the Music of Eternity. The one known as Alphamus – The Great Composer, set about his work of creation. He separated the Heavenly Realm where the Music Eternal has played since time immemorial, the Ethereal Realm where reside the immortal servants to the gods, the Shadow Realm where lost souls seek solace and enlightenment before journeying along the Star Path, and the Material Realm – the prime reality which would become the Great Composers magnum opus.” Excerpt from “The Book of Alphamus”. In the beginning was Alphamus, the god of light, truth and creation. He separated the realms, gave form to the land, and filled it with all manner of creatures. But Alphamus was alone, and longed for the company of another like himself. So Alphamus created a partner, one with whom he might share his creations, in whom he would find companionship, into whom he poured half of all his power that he might have an equal, and with whom he would share the responsibilities of the universe. In her he planted the seeds of creation, and together they gave rise to the Celestial race – or gods. The children of Alphamus were given power beyond all other creatures, and each was assigned a role in accordance with their individual talents and interests. For an age, they tended the multi-verse together, and there was peace. “When his great composition was complete, Alphamus stepped back from all he had written and listened to the sound that it made. Such music he heard, and so happy was he that a single tear rolled down the Composer cheek. The tear fell, and he caught it in his hands, where he saw too that his tears were a thing of beauty, and he formulated a plan. From that tear of joy, Alphamus fashioned another – one that would be like him, with whom he could share his creation. He desired a companion, an equal, a partner and a lover, and so created a goddess – the goddess of Tears. The Music of Eternity reached a new stanza, and into this woman Alphamus poured half of his essence, half of his power, sacrificing much of his own godhood – including his omnipotence, and his omniscience, that he might share his Song with an equal. She would be called Maelanon, and Alphamus saw that she was good. He took her by the hand, and showed her all that he had done. She too heard the music, and she revelled in it's beauty.” Then did the full extent of Alphamus grand plan come to fruition – for he wished to share his creation with others. The Heavenly realm, called Agmenar, was separated into many parts, and remained the domain of the gods. Here the souls of Man, having completed the journey on the Star Path would rejoin the Song of Eternity, and dwell forever in a state of sublime harmony. The Ethereal realm, Odennar, was home to the servants of the gods, and lesser celestial beings whose form was of energy and light.The physical realm, called Elgardt, was the prime focus of all creation. Here would dwell the mortal creatures, to whom the fate of the multi-verse would be tied. Foremost among these was the race of Men, whom Alphamus took great pleasure in. For Alphamus’ first children were immortal, and he did not share the Song of Creation with them. They had not the power to create - but for the mortal race of Men; time is linear, life has a beginning and an end, and their potential for creativity and invention is limitless. Birth of Humans Along with their creativity, the mortal races had also been given free will, and as such – the choice to do evil. Though their bodies died, a mortals soul continues on, and so Alphamus created the Star Path – a journey that each mortal must take after their death so that they might enter into eternity in the heavenly realm. If their lives were full of goodness, the journey would be relatively easy, but for the wicked – the gaps between the stars would seem almost insurmountable. If one falls on the path in the stars, they descend to the Shadow Realm, a land of lost souls where the souls of Men have all the time they need to reflect on their life, watching the goings on of the Mortal Realm, but never able to interact with it until such time as they are ready to once more attempt the journey along the Path in the Stars. Alphamus revealed himself to the race of Man, and with them he shared his vision of creation. Many acknowledged him as their creator and Lord, while others – out of fear, spite, or a desire for independence, struck out on their own, and left the lands of Elgardt in search of a different life. “The Composer shaped the mountains with his song, he filled the oceans with music, the sweeping planes and rolling hills came into being as the crescendo of sound resounded through the world. A staccato trill accompanied the first plants and animals that sprang forth from the ground at the Composers call, and finally – the overarching melody of the composers song as from the dust he formed the bodies of Man. In Man, the Composer fulfilled his creative vision – a species of intelligent individuals, free thinking and creative, each with the capacity to do good, and contribute to the Eternal Music in ways that Alphamus himself had yet to foresee - or to not. As always is the danger of choice – many men chose not to follow Alphamus, refusing the call to join in his Song, and left the realm that would be known as Elgardt to make their own way, apart from their creator. But this is not their story.” The race of men found favour in Alphamus. He was their god, and they were his people, and the sound of their worship did drift into the heavens from the mortal realm day after day for many years. War of the Worshippers After a time, the children of Alphamus grew discontented. They envied the race of Men for their creativity, their free will, and the love that Alphamus showed to them. So too did they envy their father, for he alone of all the Celestial race was worshiped by the people of Elgardt. Alphamus’ children came to him saying; “Father, we have done all you command of us. We care for the realms and for the race of Man. We honour you as father and creator, and yet you alone are worshiped by Man.” “Let us go down to Elgardt and make ourselves know to Man, that they might honour us also, for we wish to know what it is to be worshipped as you do.” And so, Alphamus did make it so, for he loved his children, and desired for their happiness. Then the children of Alphamus descended to Elgardt, walking amongst her people, making themselves known to them, and performing miraculous signs. They found the race of Men to be easily swayed, and all of the gods developed a following there, and for a time it was good. But as they had been jealous of their father, so too were the gods soon jealous of one another, and so too did their worshippers look upon the followers of other deities with envious, or judgmental eyes. Shrines and temples were built bigger and grander in attempts to emphasize the importance of a particular deity, or to overshadow that of another. When the temples could be no grander, the followers turned to destroying those of their perceived rivals. And so began the War of the Worshipers. Battling Gods Lines were drawn and sides were formed. Some of the gods were appalled, while others reveled in the passions of their devotees, and many a man was sacrificed on the field of battle in the name of their gods. “The War of the Gods only lasted a short time, but the power of the deities unleashed on the Material Plane left much of Elgardt burning. The fighting only halted when Alphamus, side by side with his wife, Maelanon, descended to the Material Plane in all of their glory – combining their deific power to reveal themselves as the Great Composer had once been, united, and all powerful. Fearful at this revelation of power, the Children of Alphamus departed the Material Realm at Alphamus' instruction, and the people of Elgardt were left to pick up the pieces of their civilization. It was during this time that the Dwarves first made themselves known to Mankind, offered their services, and threw themselves into the task of rebuilding the cities, and picking up the pieces of shattered lives.” Nobody quite remembers when the gods themselves became involved in the war. The history books say that it was Tyloth, the Goddess of Victory who was unable to stomach the idea of impending defeat for her disciples who first stepped into the physical realm and unleashed her godly powers to lay waste to an army of thousands. Shortly after, the children of Alphamus turned on one another – battling across the realms; physical, ethereal, and heavenly. Tens of thousands died at the hands of the gods, whole towns were destroyed so that not a single brick remained atop another. Mountains split, rivers boiled, and the whole of Elgardt trembled at the approach of their gods. When Alphamus could stand it no longer, he summoned his children to him. Some came willingly, others were brought before the god of gods against their will. Together, under the firm hand of their father, the children of Alphamus made a pact – that none of them would manifest a physical presence in the realm of Elgardt again, on pain of annihilation. Elgardt was for mortals, and mortals alone. The gods withdrew for a time – attending to their duties, and largely avoiding one another. The Gods “The Gods -'' ''In those days, as the song of Alphamus spread across the lands of Elgardt, Alphamus walked with his creation, taking a great interest in every facet of the realm of Elgardt. With each passing day, more, and more complex melodies were added to the Song. The fledgeling world grew and shifted, teeming with life. Night passed into day, and day into night, season begat season, and Alphamus saw that his Song was taking on a life of its own. Pleased with this development, Alphamus turned to his companion that together they might fashion those who would be the Children of the Gods. Alphamus' children were given tasks in accordance with their talents and interests – each one conducting a different part of the Orchestra of Life, ensuring that each section kept time with the Great Composer, and followed the path of the original score. To '''Alphamus' was the task of Father, mentor – the god of Light and Life, the Great Composer of all things.'' To '''Maelanon' was the task of Mother, carer of the Dead, overseer of the Shadow realm, the Goddess of Tears.'' And their children -'' 'Xiao '– The Keeper of Enlightenment, who watches over the Star Path that leads to the Heavenly Realm and helps the souls of the dead to reach their goal and join with the Music of Eternity.'' ''Miloren – The goddess of Travellers, Mysticism, and Lore who guides people on their way, comes to those who are lost, and grants visions of things to come.'' ''Ashovilla – the goddess of the Sun, of the Harvest, and all growing things, who watches over the lands bringing warmth and life, leads the change of the seasons, and watches over the farmers crops.'' ''Minchen – the protector of Flora and Fauna, guardian to animals, keeper of the forests, and God of the Hunt, who watches over the wild animals, grants passage through the forests, and takes revenge for the wasteful slaughter of his charges.'' Fúna '– The Shepherdess of the Sea, the Goddess of Tempest, and the keeper of Thunder, who guides the paths of sailors, sends rain to water the lands, and whose temper incites the rise of storms and hurricanes.'' ''Voltik' – God of Battle and the Defender of Cities, and the Master of Death, who watches over the civilizations of Men, grants courage to soldiers in battle, and whose bird-like servants carry the souls of the dead to the entrance of the Star Path. ''Tyloth – Goddess of Victory and Hunting, who grants victory through trials and in battle, and who leads hunters to their prey. She is often depicted as a giant wolf.'' ''Gleggorsa – The “Ugly” Scribe, Keeper of the Library Infinitum, Writer of the Book of Life, patron goddess of Bards and musicians. Geggorsa is the Blind Goddess whose task it is to record all the takes place in the Material Realm. She is the keeper of the Score – the Music of Eternity as dictated by the Great Composer, and in her Library can be found all books ever written, or that ever will be written. Her library exists in a pocket reality of it's own where time has no meaning, and from where she can see all things in all times – both what is, and what should have been.”'' Category:History Category:Gods